


[Nepeta x reader] Could you love me back?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta still has a unrequited flush crush on karkat. Dose she know how much shes tearing you apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Nepeta x reader] Could you love me back?

Nepeta leijon.

God how you loved her. Where do you start? She was pretty, sweet, optimistic and lovely in every way. 

Her cat puns were adorable and her whole personality was to die for. The best part of it was that she was yours.

You had known about the trolls unrequited flush crush for Karkat. Knowing this not long after you met her, you had been there to comfort and talk her though thing, almost like another moirail. Not long ago during one of her more depressed moods you had confessed to her.

There was a problem though. Nepeta still had a flush crush on Karkat. You had loved her with every bit of your heart, but she did not feel the same. As much as it hurt you knew she didn't love you the way you did. That was impossible.

Even after you two had became matesprites there was those night she couldn't stop thinking of him. All of those nights of crying over him took a toll on you. She didn't really love you did she?  
Over the past month you had been constantly thing of breaking things off. Never once did you mention it. You were to much of a coward. Even if it did hurt you, things were too bad to leave her with two failed matespitships. 

Even Equius started to notice your change in mood. He did know from the start and was grateful that you had come along. Both of you thought that after you getting together would make things better, both of you thought wrong.

Tonight was the night you were spending at Nepetas hive. Part of you was dreading it and the other was as happy as could be.

After reaching her hive you waited for her answer. Once you saw the door open you braced yourself for a tackle pounce. Nothing. No tackle pounce. Something was up.

You opened the door more to see no troll to greet you. Looking around the now quite dark hive you saw one little light. It was coming from her drawing tablet.

Though the darkness you could make out the slight streak of olive green tears. Walking up to her you glance at what she was drawing. You could have guessed it. She had been upset over Karkat.

Wrapping your arms around her you enveloped Nepeta into a hug. There was no movement until you felt her trying to push you away. Your heart broke.

The warmth of her vanished. Never, and you mean never, would she push you away. You felt tears threatening to spill out. Quickly you got up and rushed out the door. Not even once did you look back.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as your feet took you to Equius’s hive. He was the only one who really knew what was going on. He was the only one you could talk to.  
Before you knocked you tried to wipe your tears away, but they just kept coming. Shakily, you knocked just hoping to talk to someone.

A few moments later he opened the door and noticed your state.

“what happened? Aren't you supposed to be with Nepeta?”

You flinched at her name. 

Equius moved aside letting you in now seeming quite worried.

“Is everything ok? Is Nepeta hurt?!”

Hiccuping slightly you turned to the blue blooded troll.

“Nepeta isn’t hurt…she’s in another one of her moods though.”

He frowned now knowing the situation a bit more.

“Then what happened?”

You opened your mouth just to have the tears rush down faster.

“S-s-she…..she pushed me away…I went to hug her.”

Equius frowned feeling a bit of pity for you.

Both of you jumped slightly hearing a knock. Your heart pounded almost certain it with your matesprite.

Within a moment you hid behind the couch as he opened the door.

“Equius! I-is [name] here!? I-I need her and fast!”

Crawling back farther you prayed he wouldn't give you away. Nepeta was the last person you wanted to see, even if you still clung to your love ever so slightly.

“E-er, she’s not here, w-were you crying?”

“Oh Equius! I did a terrible thing!”

You heard Nepeta moan and clung onto her moirail. Your heart broke hearing her like this. No matter how much it hurt you still stayed silent. 

“W-what happened?” Equius said trying to act oblivious to the problem.

“[n-name]…I pushed her away…oh I've caused her so much pain haven’t I?”

“Nepeta…have you been able to find her?”

She shook her head and wiped more of her tears away.

“No….I think I just ruined the one matespriteship I had….”

“Don’t worry, I think she’ll turn up... I’ll be right back.”

The blue blooded troll left the room leaving Nepeta. Slowly you got up and quietly walked behind her hoping she wouldn't notice you. Your arms wrapped around the troll and you nuzzled you face into her neck as you felt tears begin to roll down your cheeks and onto her jacket.

“I love you Nepeta…but can you love me back?”

She turned and hugged you back sniffling as she tried to stop her tears.

“Im so sorry…im so sorry…im so sorry…”

“Do you love me Nepeta..?”

 

 

“I love you, I love you with all my heart, so much more it flows into happy tears…im so sorry…”

 

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
